bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayomi Katō
Sayomi Katō is a , the Lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13 and a part time Instructor at the Shinō Academy. She serves under Ganseki Chikara. Appearance Sayomi appears as an attractive young women in her early 20's, she is of an average height and weight and has long, brown hair along with rather vivid green eyes. Her facial features appear to be soft and delicate, having a button nose, a soft jawline and slightly angled eyes. Sayomi wears a variation of the traditional Shinigami Shihakushō, as hers spreads out less than the traditional Shihakushō, Sayomi also wears a hair clip at all times. Personality Sayomi is a quiet and reserved individual, usually preferring to be by herself in her free time or to converse quietly to others about trivial matters, she also has a great deal of respect for her peers and superiors, almost never berating them in any noticeable way unless she is sufficiently provoked to. Sayomi has a prominent dislike for fighting, usually attempting to avoid it unless it is necessary that she fights, she almost always tries to talking her opponent out of fighting, only resorting to fighting after she exhausts every other option that she has. Powers and Abilities : Due to her abhorrent nature towards fighting, Sayomi has only a basic skill in Zanjutsu, rarely using the Zankensoki art form in battle at all. Despite her lack of skill in Zanjutsu Sayomi is at least able to effectively hold off against opponent's with her swordsmanship skills. : As an alternative to the other, more damaging Zankensoki art forms, Sayomi has specifically trained in Hakuda in order to fight in a way that doesn't result in serious injury, becoming quite skilled in the art. Sayomi's main fighting style in Hakuda mainly consists of non-lethal techniques, incorporating throws, quick strangles and certain punches that target pressure points in order to either knock out the opponent or in a more dire case stun the opponent long enough for Sayomi to follow up with a proper attack. Keen Intellect: Sayomi is known for her extensive knowledge over most of the Soul Society's rules and regulations, her intellect has got her a part time job aside from her normal duties as a teacher at the Shinō Academy. : Sayomi has a basic amount of knowledge in Kidō, opting not to use Kidō in favour for Hakuda, however she is able to effectively use low level Kidō spells in order to attack or bind her opponents so that she can properly follow up with a more effective attack. : Sayomi's skill in Shunpo is equal to that of a typical Lieutenant level Shinigami, she is able to effectively use the high speed movement technique for an extended period of time without tiring. She can also use Shunpo in battle to dodge attacks and ambush unsuspecting opponents. : Being a Lieutenant level Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Sayomi boasts of a relatively large level of Spiritual Power, she is able to use her Spiritual Power to boost the power of her attacks or to slightly reduce the power of her opponent's attacks. The colour of Sayomi's Reiatsu is blue. Zanpakutō Sayomi's Zanpakutō takes the appearance of a normal Katana with a red hilt and a circular tsuba. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''Storming the Seireitei'' Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:7th Division Category:Lieutenant